


the drip

by cloudsnbones



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsnbones/pseuds/cloudsnbones
Summary: just thoughts within a young melody’s head
Kudos: 2





	the drip

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to write like a child so excuse grammar errors haha

drip drip drip

MOTHER’s been telling me a story

drip drip drip

about the bad man in a box

drip drip drip

he doesn’t believe in anything

and he kills anyone that does

drip drip

if i am not good, she says, one day he‘ll find me

drip drip

and make me like my parents

i don’t know what that means exactly

but i do know

drip

it’s bad.

they left me here after all

i guess i’ve never been anywhere else

but i like to imagine that there are nicer places

drip

like the sparkling dots in the sky

nothing can be bad if it sparkles so happy

drip, drip

i don’t like this place

except for my paintings

on the wall

drip

the only colour i got is red

and it hurts my nose, the smell

like these discs called “money” MOTHER once gave me

drip

my paintings are always ruined though

when they fall

drip

to the floor

in little pieces like they are crying

i wonder why they are sad, or maybe it is flowers they make you cry sometimes 

drip

they pass my days

till i leave

i want to run away

to meet the bad man

he can burn my world, this world, it is not mine i do not want it

drip

for all i care

maybe they cry because they will miss me

MOTHER does not like them she says they make me bad

drip

but they make me happy

i think maybe being bad

drip

is actually very very good


End file.
